The present disclosure provides novel organic compounds that may demonstrate control of fungi, insects, mites, and animal parasites. The disclosure also provides novel pesticide methods and compositions utilizing the novel compounds.
More specifically, the invention provides new compounds of the formula (I):
wherein:
R represents H, CH3, or a heterocycle selected from the group consisting of pyridinyl, pyrazinyl, pyrimidinyl, or pyridazinyl wherein the heterocycle may be optionally substituted with one or more groups selected from halo, lower alkyl, lower alkenyl, lower alkynyl, lower alkoxy, haloalkyl, haloalkoxy, NO2, CN, lower alkoxycarbonyl, and lower alkyl-SOq, when q is an integer from 0 to 2;
Z represents a C—C single bond, CH2, NH, O, S, —CH2O—, or —OCH2—;
m is 4;
R1 are independently H, halo, lower alkyl, lower alkenyl, lower alkynyl, hydroxy, lower alkoxy, haloalkyl, haloalkoxy, NO2, CN, lower alkoxycarbonyl, mercapto, or lower alkylthio;
Y is a C—C single bond, C(R7n)O or C(R7n);
n is 2;
R2 are independently H or lower alkyl;
R7 are independently H or lower alkyl;
X is NR3 or O, where R3 is selected from H, lower alkyl, lower alkyl-carbonyl, lower alkoxycarbonyl, hydroxy, lower alkoxy, lower alkyl-SOq, phenyl-SOq or substituted phenyl-SOq when q is an integer from 0 to 2; and
R4 is H or F;
with the proviso that when Y is C(R7n), R2n and one of R1 may be taken together to form a compound of formula (I-C)

The invention also provides new pesticide methods and compositions utilizing the compounds of formula (I).
The invention includes fungicidal, insecticidal, acaricidal, and anti-parasitic compositions comprising an effective amount of a compound of the present invention in a mixture with an agriculturally acceptable or pharmaceutically acceptable adjuvant or carrier. The invention also includes methods of controlling a fungus, insect, mite, or parasite comprising applying an effective amount of a compound of the present invention to the fungus, insect or mite, soil, plant, root, foliage, seed, locus, or animal (for which purpose they may be administered orally, parenterally, percutaneously or topically) in which the infestation is to be prevented or cured.